1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a putter practice apparatus and more particularly to a portable putter practice apparatus that is designed and configured to avert a putter from veering to the left or right, thereby enforcing a linear motion or straight swing close to the putting surface with an emphasis on accurate foot placement, this will innately improve on one""s putting in the field of golf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the sport of golf, putting is an area of particular weakness for many golfers. At least half of the total score during a round of golf is accounted for by putting strokes. It is well known that a golfer can achieve a rather suitable score if putting is accurate in the event of numerous erratic tees and fairway shots. When putting, the golfer must deliver a precisely balanced and directional stroke to make the hole. In order to improve on the skill of putting, golfers have tried numerous types of golfing equipment with specific concentration on putting. As such, numerous prior attempts have been made to develop golfing equipment with particular concentration on putting.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,030 issued to Houtz discloses a collapsible putting stroke training device for improving putting strokes which includes a guide member spaced from the ground for sliding contact with the back side of a putter shaft.
Yet another example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,410 issued to Nothdurft wherein disclosed is an improvement in a golf training device which provides a foot mat for the golfer to stand on thereby enabling his weight to steady the position of the guide bar during use of the golf training device.
Another example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,007 issued to Kendall et al wherein disclosed is a putting practice device and a method for improving the putting of a golf ball. The putting practice device provides a sighting member and a shaft guide to assist in aligning and stroking a golf putt. The method addresses finding and verifying a sight line that extends from a golf ball to a desired target.
Though these patents as described above, have proven to be successful in putting practice, they address complex bulky devices which may be difficult to assemble as well as difficult to utilize. What is needed is a putter practice apparatus that is portable and compact in size so as to be easily stored in a carrying case. Such a device should be efficient and substantially traditional in appearance so as to provide for a final product that is simple in design and structure and which will prove successful in achieving the desired results.
Hence it is seen that none of these previous inventions provide the benefits intended with the present invention, such as providing a compact and portable putting practice apparatus. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art devices through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.
The present invention relates to a means of improving the putting capabilities of a golfer by providing a product that will produce linear motion so as to guide the golfer""s swing. The present invention can be utilized as a putter practice device when desired yet can also be used as a means for practicing chip shots.
Assembled, the present invention can be used on any flat surface, such as, but not limited to carpet, concrete, grass, putting green or the like. In addition, this product is designed and configured to be portable as well as simple in structure so as to provide for a final product that is not only compact but enables an efficient means of practicing putting when desired. When the present invention is not in use, it can be collapsed and/or disassembled, and placed in a bag, carrying case or the like for adequate storage.
To enable efficient putting practice, the present invention comprises a frame structure having a lower portion and an upper elevated portion extending upwardly and outwardly therefrom. For stability, the lower portion is provided. This lower portion comprises a first horizontal bar having arms extending outwardly from its outer ends. This structure inherently forms a U-shape member, wherein the opening of the U-shape portion will provide an area upon which a golfer can stand while putting.
Extending upwardly from the outer ends are support brackets. Removably secured to the support brackets, in an elevated position, is a second horizontal bar member or guide bar. This second horizontal bar member is parallel with the first bar member and is designed to move and possibly dislodge from the support brackets should the golfer place too much force thereon. Thus, this second horizontal bar is known as the horizontal breakaway guide bar.
In use, the golfer stands in proximity to the first horizontal bar, so that their feet are located within the arms. The golf ball is placed in front so as to provide for the ball to be located in front of the horizontal breakaway guide. Placing the head of the putter behind the ball will force the shaft to be located on the horizontal breakaway guide bar. Thus, the guide bar forces the golfer to swing smoothly, in a straight line and control fashion so as to enable correct form and efficient putting strokes. To enable adequate form, the guide bar is designed so that the distance of the second horizontal bar to the putting surface is close to the ground in order to force the golfer to keep the shaft of his putter close and the head of the putter horizontal to the putting surface.
Through repetitious use of the present invention, the golfer""s muscles will be tuned to swing in a linear motion so as to provide for the golfer to swing in a straight line as well as force the golfer to maintain proper stance by rendering the feet placement to be in proximity to each other during putting. In time, the user will develop correct form and thus will reduce dependency on the breakaway elongated horizontal bar and ensuring correct putting strokes.
Various features can be added to the present invention for enhancing and increasing its usability. One element that can be added is a mirror that can be removable secured to a support bracket. This mirror can be designed to be removably secured as well as pivotally attached so as to allow for angular viewing adjustments to be made. The purpose of the mirror is to allow the golfer to check his alignment for the putting and thus will force the golfer to place his head and eyes directly over the golf ball during the act of putting.
Therefore, the present invention is designed so that the golfer improves on his putting while not becoming dependent on the device. Consequently, the present invention will ensure a well-balanced and linear directional stroke, by forcing the golfer to swing smoothly, in a control fashion, and most importantly, in a straight line.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide for a putting practice apparatus which will overcome the deficiencies, shortcomings, and drawbacks of the prior putting practice apparatus and methods thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide for a putter practice apparatus which, during repetitious use, will innately tune the muscles of the golfer so as to enable the golfer to swing in a straight line.
A further object of the present invention is to provide for a putter practice apparatus, that through repetitious use, will force the golfer to putt horizontally and close to the putting surface.
Still a further object of the present invention, to be specifically enumerated herein, is to provide a portable putter practice apparatus that can be stored in a carrying bag which can also hold shoes and other golf accessories, can be easily assembled and disassembled in accordance with the preceding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that would be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
Although there have been many golf putting devices, none of these inventions have become sufficiently compact, low cost, and reliable enough to become commonly used. The present invention meets the requirements of the simplified design, compact size, low initial cost, low operating cost, ease of installation and maintainability, and minimal amount of training to successfully employ the invention.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and application of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.